Broken Hearts Fixed with Blood and Feathers
by Bassoon
Summary: CO-Authored with I LOVE Sparkley Scars. We are both posting this story. The Flock lands in Forks, this is the tale of what happens.
1. First Meetings

_**Hey everybody, this is a collaborated effort from both I LOVE Sparkley Scars**_ _**and Bassoon! Hope you enjoy!**_

**Broken Hearts Fixed With Blood and Feathers**

**Chapter 1: First Meetings**

**(Max's POV)**

You would think that after years of being on the run some people would get tired of chasing us, but they don't. Are mutant bird freaks really that interesting? I wouldn't think so.

We were currently in the wonderful flying weather of, one second, let me check my wonderful bird GPS, a cold, wet, rainy place. And we all know how I hate the cold, after the Antarctica visit. Ah...that reminds me of Bridget. How I haven't seen her bloody red head colored hair. But we all know how Fang loves red heads... Yeah I bet you're all wondering how Fang and mine's relationship is going after the public make out on the submarine. It's going good, but I wouldn't know how a bad relationship would go, either...

It was getting late; even scientifically enhanced DNA can't keep us going forever. Plus the weather isn't in the best conditions. We are 98% human, and humans aren't indestructible. But we are a little closer to that than most. I looked over to my best friend and boyfriend; only using our eyes to communicate that we were going down.

We found a beautiful meadow, perfectly round with flowers blossoming in many places, but it smelt very sweet and unnatural; almost inhuman. We set the camp up for the night and cooked dinner without very much talking. I decided to take first watch, with Fang second and Iggy last, so that he could cook breakfast in the morning. After all, isn't it easy to wake up to the smell of food? Especially when you're someone who needs 3,000 calories a day?

Now I'm not one to complain, but this weather has got to go! It's practically summer time and I'm sitting here in trees off of the damp, musty ground. Usually I'm in a Zen, focused state right now, and you would think that after Antarctica I wouldn't hate cold weather that much, but I do. Especially when, while we were in Antarctica, we got kidnapped by a giant named Gozen. And I freaky box with a brain, I don't even remember his name. But the birdseed was hilarious; I even let out a small chuckle during my watch. Something I never do.

While I was musing to myself I didn't even notice the too light to be human foot-steps, but when I felt the hair on the back of my neck prickle, I knew I made a mistake. It only happens when:  
1. White coats/labs are involved (never good)  
2. Fang is using his freaky power (this can go both ways)  
3. The unknown is about to arrive... (worse than number one)

I quickly aroused the rest of the flock; quietly and affectingly. They didn't even make a sound. I took a moment to silently wish that they didn't have to be put through this never-ending torture, but it was short lived. Seven expediently pale and beautiful figures walked out of the wooded shadows of the forest.

Now, what with the Erasers, you would think that when ever we see super model-like people you would run, but, sadly, that isn't us. The Erasers were exterminated a long time ago. So being as smart as I am, I went straight down the tree; like a human I might add. No way am I going to let them know about the flock and my wings.

They stopped about halfway into the clearing, not defensive at all. Either they are over confident or they aren't looking for a fight. Well, too bad, so sad. I, Maximum Ride, am always looking for a fight.

I sized up the 7 figures in front of me, each as beautiful as the next, until my eyes landed on a man that didn't look a day over 25. He had honey blonde hair and his old time grace took me by surprise as he stepped forward; with a penny headed boy following. Though his face was beautiful, he was frowning. Great, I just called a boy beautiful. What has my head come to?

The older blonde male stepped forward with a smile, while the one with coppery colored hair followed suit, only he was frowning. Fang and I moved up protectively in front of the flock.

"Hello, I'm Carlisle Cullen, and this is my family. May I ask what you young kids are doing out here? Are you lost?" He smiled warmly, gesturing to the rest of the flock. I was still wary of them, though, no matter how friendly they appeared to be. But I guess _appeared_ would be the key-word for me.

So, I replied with an answer that would make the Voice proud. "As lost as any person could be." Well, I guess I'm a little less lost then the next person, with my own GPS system.

Now if somebody called me young, I usually would retort with, "I bet I've fought to the death more times then how many years you are old." But that didn't seem appropriate this time. He had a timeless beauty, like all of them.

He didn't seem fazed; all he did was reply, "Then let us help you find your way." His family started to walk away, while he held out his hand. Sorry, but I'm not one for cliché stuff so I hoisted my bag on my shoulder and walked in the direction his family took. I didn't even have to turn to know the flock was following me.

You would think that I've seen everything in my short 16 years filled with torture. But looking at this house, it was more magnificent then the E-shaped house. It was set in a meadow; plenty of room to take off, if necessary. I saw Fang scanning the layout, just like I was, by habit mostly.

We've defeated Itex and its branches. Now we're working on Global Warming.

I thought the outside of the house was grand, but when I saw the inside my jaw almost dropped. Key word: _almost._

Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Iggy had a small smile. This house was white and with varying degrees of it. I never knew how many shades of white there were. But Iggy's happy, and if the flocks happy, I'm happy.

We were waiting at the Cullen's house; they wanted some 'friends' to come over. Rosalie called; though as sweet as her voice sounded, I picked up on some obvious dislike. Wonder why that is? She sure seems like a bundle of joy.

With my special hearing I started to here galloping, like a horse. Huh...how odd. Horses in the peninsula? Strange, but when is anything normal in my life? At the rate the object is going it should be here in a few seconds. But who's counting? Ever since the Omega thing math has become a joke.

A joke with dark humor.

I smiled when I watched as Angel smiled, looking around their living room. Soon I saw the pixie girl dance over to their huge white front door and pull it open. I tensed as a large group of men entered through the door filing in one after another.

The first thought that jumped into my head was: attack. I was about to when Fang put a hand on my shoulder. It always amazed me how he always seemed to know what I was thinking. How calm and collected he could be all the time.

I sighed, and loosened up my muscles slightly from the contact of Fang's hand. But I still didn't drop my defensive stance.

The older blonde, Carlisle, stepped forward towards the tan men, "Sam, I am so glad that you could come. Hopefully we can resolve this without any trouble."

He extended a deathly pale hand towards the man but the man, Sam, didn't take it. Carlisle dropped his hand to the side after holding it up in a friendly manner for a few seconds.

"Why don't you all take a seat? Would you kids like anything to eat or drink?" The motherly looking woman asked.

"Actually, I'm starving. I would really want some nachos. Ohh, and with cheese. Oooh, ohh, oh, and the little pepper thingies, you can't forget the pepper things. You know, why, do they put those in there? I mean I wonder who was the first to think 'Hmm, why don't I – mphmhmn," Nudge was cut off by Iggy placing a over her mouth, effectively quieting her.

I was thankful for that; we didn't need any distractions from anyone right now considering we had no idea who we were really sitting in the room with.

We took a seat on the plush white couch and armchairs and I almost moaned. After sleeping in a variety of places nothing really compares to actual furniture. But again key word: _Almost._

"Ok, let's start with introductions. I'm Carlisle, and this is my wife Esme. These are our adoptive children: Rosalie, Edward, Jasper, Emmett, and Alice," Carlisle gestured to each kid as he said their name.

"Uh huh," I nodded along, watching each one carefully especially the bronze haired one, Edward, since he always seemed to be watching us out of the corner of his eye.

After everyone introduced themselves we finally got down to business.

"You see, we came here to ask a couple of questions," the gruff voice of Sam told the room.

I tensed up, my back straight with my butt at the edge of the seat. I shot a concerned look over to Fang who was sitting on my right.

"You seem a little tense," he paused for a short second, barley noticeable to a human, before adding my name. "Max."

Hmm, is it just me it does he not like me that much. To bad, a lot of people don't like me. Sorry if he wanted to be the first, but I guess that is what you get when you're a pocketful of sunshine like me.

"What are you?!" he thundered after I ignored him. Well I guess we aren't beating around the bush. I saw Carlisle shoot him a look that clearly read: "Nicer, she's a guest." He just snorted in reply. I guess he doesn't like a lot of people.

"We are people, people with feelings," Then I remembered Fang, he has feelings. But he doesn't show them, "Even though some of us don't act like it."

"If I ask you again, will you tell us?" he asked in an annoyed sarcastic tone, like he already knew what the answer was. Hmm…am I getting predictable?

But my only answer was to get up and leave, knowing that the flock was following me. But I didn't leave without a final glance around the room.

I analyzed the group of teenagers. Only they didn't look like teenagers, maybe teenage body builders but defiantly not normal ones. My eyes scanned over them, until I caught the eyes of tallest one in the group, Jacob.

His eyes widened and bored into mine. Jacob smiled brightly, as if he had just seen the sun for the first time. I smiled back unconsciously, confused and creeped out at the same time.

I heard the door open, just as I was thinking about not opening it. Using my peripheral vision I focused on the entry way and saw a pretty brunette enter through the front door.

"Ah, Bella you made it just in time to meet are guests. Bella this is Max and her friends." Esme said to the brunette.

**(Bella's POV)**

I ran out of my old, beat up, pick-up truck and stumbled up the porch steps to the Cullen's front door.

"Edward?" I called out just as he entered the room.

"Bella," he breathed. "We have guests, would you like to come meet them?"

"Uh…sure," I replied, wondering who these visitors were. Concerned that Edward didn't tell me in advance. "These guests aren't anything I should be worried about, right?" Immediately my mind jumped to the Volturi. Ever since the encounter with them in Italy, I was deathly afraid of them.

Edward looked down at me, his intense topaz eyes boring into mine, "No, there is nothing to worry about love. Don't worry though, they aren't staying long."

Sighing with relief, I made my way through the door with Edward's arm protectively wrapped around my shoulders. Inside I saw 6 kids, all standing up around the foyer and living room. Three of them looked about my age while the rest looked younger.

They all looked at me except a beautiful blonde, who was looking at Jacob curiously. I felt Edward's grip on my shoulder tighten as he read the minds around us. I looked at him silently asking a question with my eyes. He bent down to me so that only the non-humans in the room could hear, along with me. "Jacob has imprinted, but they don't like us very much." I could hear the pleasure in his voice, giving me the tell-tale signs that he likes that Jacob is going to suffer. Through out this I scarcely heard Esme introduce me. Time to find out who Jake imprinted with.

_**REVIEWS MAKE US HAPPY!**_


	2. Second Chances

_**Disclaimer: We don't own either Maximum Ride or Twilight!**_

**Broken Hearts Fixed with Blood and Feathers****  
****Chapter 2: Second Chances**

**PREVIOUSLY**

_They all looked at me except a beautiful blonde, who was looking at Jacob curiously. I felt Edward's grip on my shoulder tighten as he read the minds around us. I looked at him silently asking a question with my eyes. He bent down to me so that only the non-humans in the room could hear, along with me. "Jacob has imprinted, but they don't like us very much." I could hear the pleasure in his voice, giving me the tell-tale signs that he likes that Jacob is going to suffer. Through out this I scarcely heard Esme introduce me. Time to find out who Jake imprinted with._

**PRESENT**

**(Bella's POV)**

I focused on the blonde Jacob was starring at, ignoring the rest in the room for now. I could see Jake gazing into her eyes intently, never letting his eyes stray away from her face. She had sun streaked, dirty blonde hair which was cut to her shoulders. She was wearing slightly dirty clothes with a windbreaker thrown over them, showing off some of her tan skin. I could see why Jake had imprinted on her; she seemed to be perfect for him in every way. I could already feel the love that Jake was radiating off for her already. I smiled brightly; excited that my best friend was happy.

My eyes strayed from her and started to scan the rest of the group; in front of was a tall boy next to her that was almost tanned to the degree of the guys from the La Push res. He had dark black hair that just barley hung over his dark eyes. He seemed to fit the bill perfectly for the tall, dark, and handsome look that Jessica was always droning on and on about in school.

Standing right beside him was a fair skinned, strawberry blonde boy with glassy looking blue eyes. He was in line with a younger looking girl with frizzy black hair. A boy about 10 was standing near a little girl grinning. Both the little girl and the boy looked related. As I looked over the little girl I saw her face scrunch up in confusion at me. My eyebrows puckered up wondering what I did wrong.

I shook off my train of thought when I heard my name being called.

"Bella, Bella, love?" Edward's silky smooth voice broke me out of my daze. I looked up expectantly into his worried butterscotch eyes.

"Huh? What?" I asked him in a daze, still thinking.

Edward creased his perfectly sculpted eyebrows at me in worry and confusion. "Bella are you okay? They are leaving now; I would like to know if you are accompanying me to the meadow?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Sorry, I uh..." I trailed off as I shamelessly starred at the group as they left, but my eyes were mainly focused on one person in particular, "just spaced out for a bit." A deep red blush stained my cheeks as I locked eyes with the boy I briefly remembered being called Nick as he exited through the front door of the house.

On the way to the meadow I couldn't not think about that dark beauty, he captivated me in everyway. In his own way he was better than Edward, but I knew that he wasn't mine. Edward was mine, and I'm his.

**(Jacob's POV)**

I locked eyes with Max and the world around me shattered. I felt myself float, only to be caught by steel cables that hooked onto her. She was the only thing holding me here. I could feel the world drift away as I gazed into her milk chocolate brown eyes. I could have starred all day, she was so beautiful. Wait, no; no words could describe the beauty she held. I never wanted to look away but I had spoken to soon.

Max looked away from me and I felt my heart ache from the separation, I wanted to make her look at me. I wanted to see those depthless chocolate brown eyes again. I wanted so badly to kiss those kissable lips on her perfect face.

I observed her even more even if she wasn't looking at me; she was beautiful in every way, and she didn't even know it. From the way she carried herself, with confidence. Like she could take care of herself. But she wouldn't need to do that. Because she has me now, and as long as I can look into her milk chocolate brown eyes forever, I will take care of her. She has my heart already.

I knew that if I ever had the chance to hold her like the Dark Wonder over there, I would never hurt her. I felt a pang of jealousy as he put a hand on her lower back, leading her out the door. Away from me. I realized that I really, really don't want her to be taken away from me. I can't let that happen…

**(Max's POV)**

Fang put a hand on my back, leading me out the door. Now usually I would melt at the touch of his hand, and he knew it too. But, it felt like everything changed. It felt wrong, but instead of saying something about it I walked out of reach of his hand and through the door. Though when I did that, walking out the door I mean, it felt like a little piece of my heart ripped and was left there.

Yep, that's defiantly going into that big mushy volume of bird-kid poetry. Under that fancy-shmancey French name.

But back onto a more serious subject, I heard my name being called out.

Before everything went black that is.

**(Fang's POV)**

I placed my hand on the lower part of Max's back. I'll admit that Max is good to look at, but she's not my type anymore. Too head strong, stubborn, but she's still my Max. I vowed along time ago never to leave her again. I won't let that promise go to waste.

While I was having this internal debate, Max had a brain attack. Instinctively, I caught her. All the while having a group of visitors, standing on the deck to the monster house.

The Doctor raced to help us, a little too fast for an old guy, if you ask me. I jog that speed, trying to act normal that is. And I know Max perfected her super-speed, so she can run as fast as she can fly. When, I have no idea.

Before I could say anything, they took her away.

_**REVIEWS MAKE US HAPPY!**_


	3. Third Times The Charm

_**Disclaimer: We don't own either Maximum Ride or Twilight!**_

**Broken Hearts Fixed with Blood and Feathers****  
****Chapter 3: Third Times the Charm**

**PREVIOUSLY**

_**(Fang's POV)**_

_While I was having this internal debate, Max had a brain attack. Instinctively, I caught her. All the while having a group of visitors, standing on the deck to the monster house._

_The Doctor raced to help us, a little too fast for an old guy, if you ask me. I jog that speed, trying to act normal that is. And I know Max perfected her super-speed, so she can run as fast as she can fly. When, I have no idea._

_Before I could say anything, they took her away._

**PRESENT**

**(Jacobs POV)**

She just fell out; she was perfectly fine and sarcastic. But she fell as if she was on her death bed. Oh no, you don't think that she could be dying? That can't happen, I just met her!

I watched as she fell; fell right into Dark Wonder's arms! I bit back the growl that was bubbling in my chest as I watched him handle my imprint.

Luckily, Carlisle came to the rescue. Like always, stupid bloodsucker; so perfect and immortal. He went to examine her, so see if she was going to be OK. It seemed as if I waited hours, just staring at the family. Or friends would be the more appropriate word for the Dark Wonder. But she finally came back, and I asked her to take a walk with me.

"So…," I trailed off, trying to break the silence between us; who knew that trying to talk to my imprint would be this hard? "How are you and Dark Wonder...err I mean Nick getting along?"

**(Bella's POV)**

I saw Max faint, and I immediately grew concerned. I was already mentally starting to bite off my fingernails over the worry that consumed me at that moment. It wasn't worry for me, but worry for her and Jacob. If she was his imprint and I was this worried I can't imagine how he was feeling at this moment.

But my worrying continued when I thought about how even if Max hadn't fainted she still would have walked out of here. I wondered what Jake would have done then, just having to watch her walk out. I felt bad for Jake considering that she seemed to already be in a relationship.

I eagerly paid attention as I watched for any signs that she would be waking soon. But I grew slightly relaxed as Edward wrapped a comforting arm around my waist, but it still wasn't enough to ease my fears.

**(Edwards POV)**

I chuckled lightly, but not enough for anyone else to notice as I heard Jacob's thoughts on Max's savoir, Nick or as I had read in the minds of the other children "Fang". I couldn't pass up the chance to watch Jacob suffer after all of the trouble he had caused Bella and I, but mostly me.

Although, there was a small part of me that was concerned for him it was pushed back as I watched amused at the scene before me. Wrapping an arm around Bella's waist I focused on reading Max's mind and quickly grew confused at the images that were flashing through her mind.

**(Angel's POV) **

The minds of these people go really fast, I almost can't catch anything. The tall tan dude is thinking about Max, and how he loves her. He's a 'werewolf' and he 'imprinted' on her. I mean we are avian freaks, but werewolves? That's just not right.

But he might as well try to make Max fall in love with him. Fang's been revealing in his thought lately that he realized that he doesn't love Max anymore. But the girl named Bella caught his eye a little. But she's taken.

I found it really hard to read her mind. Like she had a mental block up, but even stronger than ours. So I convinced her to put it down. Mind you it took a REALLY long time and I almost got a headache from trying. But my pain tolerance is really high.

**(Max's POV) **

I woke up to see I was on a comfy, white couch; I tensed and sat up quickly, before everything came rushing back to me. Swinging my legs over the edge of the sofa, I was stopped before I could stand up right; stopped by Mr. Cullen.

He smiled, leaning down and resting one knee, "Hello Max, welcome back. How are you feeling?"

Hmm…..I feel like I just had a brain attack. But of course I can't say that. So I replied with a cheeky "Just peachy" and then he began the questioning.

"Ok now I want you to follow the light with your eyes, not your head; ok?"

"Does this happen often?"

I weighed my options, tell him the truth or lie; tell him that they happen a lot or lie and say that has never happened to me before? Either way I could be subjected to tests, which I was not going to allow. Then again, there always is the option of walking out of here right now and never coming back…hmm. I need to protect my flock. And so that means we are choosing flight out of the "Fight or Flight" option.

After being questioned and him saying that I should go to the hospital for some tests, but after all that was just a suggestion. Wasn't it?

I walked into the living room just to be asked to go

"So…," Jacob trailed off, trying to break the silence, "How you and Dark Wonder...areerr I mean Nick, getting along?"

I balled up my fists at my side in anger, "Fine, we're getting along just fine," I snapped at him. Truth was I had no idea how we were 'getting along', and it was frustrating me.

"Are you OK though? Can I get you some water, or some medicine?" He kept pestering me after he saw my temper flare. But oddly, I didn't mind it as much as I thought I would. Yes, it bothered me but I didn't feel like punching him, or other violent things…

_**REVIEWS MAKE US HAPPY!**_


	4. Four Whom it Concerns

_**Disclaimer: We don't own either Maximum Ride or Twilight!**_

**Broken Hearts Fixed with Blood and Feathers  
Chapter 4: Four Whom It Concerns**

**PREVIOUSLY**

**(Max's POV)**

"_So…," Jacob trailed off, trying to break the silence, "How you and Dark Wonder...areerr I mean Nick, getting along?"_

_I balled up my fists at my side in anger, "Fine, we're getting along just fine," I snapped at him. Truth was I had no idea how we were 'getting along', and it was frustrating me._

"_Are you OK though? Can I get you some water, or some medicine?" He kept pestering me after he saw my temper flare. But oddly, I didn't mind it as much as I thought I would. Yes, it bothered me but I didn't feel like punching him, or other violent things…_

**PRESENT**

**(Jacob's POV)**

I questioned her as she sat next to me and it was killing me that I couldn't calm her down. So I opted for the next best thing, I slung an arm around her shoulders in an attempt to ease her temper that was flaring after my seemingly innocent question.

But as I lifted my arm I was met with the furious glares from some of the younger kids that we in the 'group'. I dropped it in fear of getting them angry with me; I mean, if I planning on trying to win Max over having two of her 'siblings' hate me wouldn't be a plus.

**(Carlisle's POV)**

_I was concerned when Edward and Alice had called me in my office when he had said a group of young kids where staying in the forest for the night. I had called the rest of the family out with us to run to Edward's meadow._

_Once we had gotten within human seeing distance we slowed down in case they saw us and grew suspicious of the whole family seemingly appearing out of nowhere. My hand pushed the tree braches out of my way as I entered the meadow through the circle of trees that outlined it._

_A group of 6 young kids stood in front of me all looking extremely tired and dirty. In the front stood a girl that could have been no more than 16 who had matted, tangled dirty blonde hair wearing dirty clothes that sported a few spots of dried blood under a windbreaker. Next to her was a tanned boy that had to be around the age of the first that looked in no better condition than the girl._

_Standing right beside him was a fair skinned, strawberry blonde boy with glassy looking blue eyes. He was in line with a younger looking girl with frizzy black hair. Another boy who was about 10 was standing near a little girl; both the little girl and the boy looked related._

_Taking a slow step forward I smiled warmly at the group of young kids in front of me. I could hear the faint crunch of grass when Edward followed close behind me._

_Two of the older looking ones, although they couldn't have been older than 16, stepped forward as well in front of the others, mirroring our actions looking extremely defensive._

"_Hello, I'm Carlisle Cullen, and this is my family. May I ask what you young kids are doing out here? Are you lost?" I smiled warmly, gesturing to the rest of the group of kids._

The girl with dirty blonde hair who appeared to be the 'leader' of the kids looked at me innocently, "As lost as any person could be."

_"Then let us help you find your way." The words left my mouth and I nodded slightly signaling to my family to start moving. I held out my hand to the girl but she only brushed past me after slinging her bag over her shoulder proving further her distrust of adults. The rest of the group followed behind her and they all emulated the trail my family took._

As I was looking as the kids I noticed many scars, I sincerely hoped that child abuse was not the case but that was the only conclusion my mind could come up with which would result in them all having that many scars at such a young age.

**(Max's POV)**

During the Brain Attack, I was catching glimpses of different images. All blurred together but yet clear as day. There was me in a dress, and huge wolves. More specifically a huge russet one, the biggest. I felt drawn to him, even in the short flash.

I concluded this was the worst brain attack ever, it didn't even compare to the one in the sewers of New York. Not with pain, but with heartache, I saw Fang cry. That will weigh on my heart forever.

**(Alice's POV)**

What I find odd about our newly acquired visitors is that I only get a fuzzy read when I'm around them. Almost as if they're human, mixed with something else; but they are defiantly better then those dogs.

I wonder if I can plan Max's and Jakes wedding though….she doesn't seem like a girly girl though. She'd probably wear a tux down the isle if I let her. I cringed; ugh, I will do everything in my power not to let that happen.

Then again I could also see her as the kind of girl to get it done and over with so maybe they will just go the Vegas and get a quick easy one done, probably by some old guy dressed up in some off the rack, cheap, unauthentic Elvis costume or maybe even a scandalously gross and ugly cupid outfit. _Ewww_! I will NOT let that happen even if I have to drag her down the isle and force her to get into a beautifully hand made, white dress I will.

I smiled as Jasper's arm wrapped around my waist; obviously he was getting uncomfortable with all of the emotions circling around the room. I could only guess as to what some of these people were feeling. Although, it didn't take that much to notice what Jacob was feeling. Actually it didn't even take that much to guess what Rosalie or Edward were feeling either.

Holding in a laugh, I couldn't help but let one slip as I saw the look of out right loathing and disgust that was placed on Rose's features. It seemed so wrongly positioned on her perfect face, which only made it all the more funnier. Even though the future was fuzzy now thanks to our new visitors I knew for certain that things were going to get interesting.

_**REVIEWS MAKE US HAPPY!**_


End file.
